Joutes matinales
by Nevermind555
Summary: Kanon doit sa rédemption à Milo. Mais les conséquences n'ont pas été celles attendues... Milo Kanon. OS. Ah ! les matins qui chantent !...


_OS dédié à Saharu-Chan. Ou comment Milo et Kanon se retrouvent dans de beaux draps !_

* * *

 **Joutes matinales**

\- "Milo ?... tu as aimé faire couler mon sang ?..."

La question était tombée comme la lune sur l'aurore.

La peau sensible du Scorpion avait frissonné devant l'audace suprême qui était le propre de son amant.

Milo ne savait pas s'il devait jouer à ce jeu de dupes. La solution la plus efficace et lâche aurait été de faire semblant de dormir mais... tromper Kanon relevait purement et simplement du défi et le Scorpion n'était pas du genre matinal.

Il se contenta donc d'ouvrir un oeil de rigueur et lâcher un "hmm ?..." désordonné.

\- "Milo ?..."

Comme le Scorpion l'avait fort soupçonné, le cadet des Gémeaux ne lâcherait rien. Milo fut donc contraint de se retourner un peu, offrant un visage encore marqué par le sommeil - et les draps froissés.

\- "Que veux-tu que je te dise, Kanon ?..." annonça-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

L'ex-Marina fronça. Répondre à une question par une question, cela revenait à botter en touche.

\- "Ma question est simple pourtant, non ?"

\- "Ta question est simple lorsqu'elle est posée un peu plus tard que cinq heures du matin..."

Kanon eut un petit sourire.

\- "Je vois... pas du matin."

\- "Précisément. Alors, pour l'amour de qui tu veux, rendors-toi et laisse-moi profiter de ce jour de repos."

\- "Milo... hier soir... j'ai adoré."

Scorpion aussi mais comment dire ?... difficile à admettre. Et puis on passait quand même de "tu as pris plaisir à faire couler mon sang" à "j'ai adoré ce que tu m'as fait hier soir" !... sur ce raccourci, le Scorpion était un peu dubitatif. Se rendormir était la meilleure option. Mais il était trop tard, les paroles de Kanon le hantaient déjà...

* * *

Il soupira, passant la main sur son visage, et osa un regard du côté de l'ex-Marina qui l'observait en souriant.

\- "Je suppose que tu es fier de toi..."

\- "Très, si tu savais."

Le regard de Kanon pétillait.

\- "Tu es insupportable, Kanon."

\- "Ah parce que tu comptes me supporter ?..."

Milo se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait décidément pas s'il était d'humeur à jouer à ça... ni où cela les entraînerait à nouveau.

Il se tourna sur le ventre, offrant son dos recouvert en partie de mèches blondes ondulées.

Kanon, lui, n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser retomber dans les bras de Morphée - à choisir, les bras de Milo étaient plus indiqués pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- "Alors ?... tu as aimé ?..."

Milo laissa passer un soupir d'autant plus prononcé qu'il ignorait si la question concernait toujours le châtiment infligé ou si l'ex-Marina faisait référence à leurs prouesses de cette nuit...

\- "Dormir..." bâilla Milo.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !... un doigt vint traitreusement jouer sur la colonne vertébrale de l'arachnide avachi, effleurant du revers de l'ongle le tracé saillant. Milo crut bon de sursauter au contact - un frémissement d'omoplate aurait été amplement suffisant mais que voulez-vous, le Scorpion était du genre réceptif - même endormi. Et c'était bien là son problème !... désarmer ainsi Kanon semblait voué à l'échec à présent que ce dernier venait de trouver l'arme idéale pour arracher le Scorpion à son oreiller.

\- "Kanon... dormir..." appela Milo, visage plaqué dans le duvet.

\- "Mais fais. Je ne te demande pas de participer, après tout."

Et cruel avec ça !...

* * *

Le doigt poursuivait sa douce torture, allant et venant de haut en bas, le long de l'échelle vertébrale. Le geste provoquait à la fois de terribles chatouilles aussi bien que des sensations au niveau de l'échine.

\- "Je te dois la rédemption..."

\- "Tu pourrais peut-être me manifester ta reconnaissance d'une autre manière, hmm ?..."

\- "Serais-tu en train de te plaindre ?"

Loin de là. Même plutôt le contraire !... se retourner maintenant serait passible du plus visible des aveux.

\- "Et si j'avais riposté, Milo ?..."

\- "C'est ce que tu es en train de faire, non ?..."

Sourire sur les lèvres de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

\- "A ton attaque."

\- "Pourquoi ? c'est un châtiment que tu cherchais, je te rappelle, pas une confrontation."

\- "Sans doute." d'une voix calme alors qu'un grondement de lèvres déferlait sur la peau dorée.

Cette fois, pas de doute, Milo était bien éveillé. Mais par jeu, il ne daignait pas accorder si facilement la victoire à Kanon.

\- "Tu es sournois, Kanon..." dans une voix lourde de gémissement.

\- "Je sais. Aligne encore quelques défauts et on y sera."

Milo étouffa ce qui venait de lui monter à la gorge. Les dents à présent ?

\- "Je ne voulais pas autant que toi que ça arrive mais..."

\- "Oh, à d'autres, Kanon !... tu voulais, tu savais !..."

\- "Toi aussi. Alors ? tu as aimé voir mon sang couler ?..."

* * *

Le regard du Dragon était terrible, lourd de sens. Milo pouvait distinctement le sentir dans son dos. Cette fois, le Scorpion se mit en mouvement. Vif. La main vint empoigner la nuque de Kanon pour le repousser - dans un premier temps.

\- "Tu confonds tout."

La poigne était puissante mais le Dragon plutôt rusé dans son genre.

\- "Tu ne vois pas ?... le lien que tu crées avec chacune de tes proies ?..."

\- "Mes proies me demandent soit de les achever, soit de les épargner. Elles ne sont pas là à attendre de moi que je..."

Long souffle tremblant. Main coupable. Main parfaite. Attaque sans appel.

\- "Dis à quel point tu as aimé."

Le rapport de force venait de s'équilibrer. Enfin !...

Ce n'était plus une question mais une affirmation qui exigeait précision.

\- "Ka..."

Tête rejetée en arrière. Là, c'était si bon...

Au moment où Scorpion allait rendre les armes, la main le quitta.

\- "Sournois." lui rappela avec grand plaisir Kanon.

\- "Pire."

Le regard du Scorpion venait de se faire dur, comme une lance qui darde.

Il y eut un vague frémissement en face. Pas de quoi inquiéter, juste attiser les convoitises et hisser le jeu à un niveau supérieur.

\- "Je disais, au sujet de tes proies..." en laissant sa conclusion en suspens, comme pour jouer avec les nerfs du Scorpion.

Un petit sourire terrible vint habiter le visage de Kanon lorsque le Scorpion se dressa sur ses genoux, main empoignant la chevelure dense de l'ex-Marina pour tirer sa tête en arrière, déployant sa gorge, corps en contact.

\- "Epargne-moi ce genre d'analyse, tu veux ?!"

\- "Ah mais figure-toi que je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle." avec les mains traitreusement posées sur les hanches découpées du doré.

Les chamailleries matinales, rien de tel !...

\- "Le Scorpion pique... pour mieux s'attacher ensuite." dans un murmure malhonnête.

A Milo de déglutir, délaissant sa prise.

\- "Tu m'exaspères, Kanon."

\- "La vérité a toujours un côté exaspérant."

Milo roula des yeux avant de lâcher définitivement les cheveux sombres et de reprendre sa place initiale.

Kanon, lui, ne désarmerait pas pour autant. Il passe sur le corps du Scorpion, à quatre pattes pour plus d'aplomb.

\- "Tu t'es vraiment réveillé ce matin avec la perspective de foutre mon sommeil en l'air, hein ?"

\- "Tu dors trop, Milo." félinement mené.

Un doigt bien senti vint répondre à cette affirmation complètement erronée.

* * *

\- "Je me demande ce qui te rend si bougon... le fait que tu aies aimé ou... le fait que tu t'attaches..." questionna Kanon.

\- "Puisque tu es si calé en déductions, tu vas pouvoir trouver la réponse par toi-même, non ?"

\- "Besoin d'un peu d'aide..." venant chatouiller une omoplate découverte du bout du nez.

\- "Tu es vil." tomba net.

\- "Hmm... ça sonne presque comme un compliment. Attention... tu t'égares."

\- "Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu penses que parce que j'ai usé de mon attaque sur toi, nous voici liés à présent ?..."

\- "Oh !... jolie, l'analyse."

Et il poursuivait ses jeux dans son dos, usant de tout ce dont l'avait doté la nature.

\- "Tu as rapidement compris que je n'étais pas un ennemi. Mais tu as poursuivi. Rappelle-moi combien de fois ça t'était déjà arrivé, ça, Milo ?..."

\- "Il fallait... te tester."

\- "Moi, j'ai bien failli te dé-tester." jouant toujours, de plus en plus précis, ne laissant aucun échappatoire.

Milo était à présent totalement crispé contre le matelas. Mais l'ex-Marina n'était pas fou ; un Scorpion était toujours en mesure de vous surprendre !...

\- "Je devais... le faire."

\- "Oui, je sais. L'honneur, tout ça." riant presque de leurs fantaisies.

\- "C'est... je suis... sérieux, Kanon." sur un pincement.

\- "Moi aussi, Milo. A l'instant même où je te parle." en donnant un coup de langue prononcé sur la peau mate.

Les doigts du Scorpion agrippèrent le matelas. Kanon savait décidément distiller la torture avec une attention toute mesurée.

* * *

\- "C'est juste... la suite que je n'ai pas comprise et comment on s'est retrouvés dans ton temple en position allongée." amena Kanon, sur le ton de l'enfant innocent.

\- "Ah, faux !... il y a eu la position debout avant. Contre la colonne..."

\- "Hors de la chambre, je ne sais pas si ça peut compter."

\- "Mais quel mauvais joueur !..."

Kanon se redressa à son tour sur les genoux, lassé du dos - somme toute adorable - du Scorpion.

\- "Retourne-toi, Milo."

Le Scorpion vrilla ; bien trop docile pour ne pas paraître suspect.

Kanon l'envisagea ; par tous les dieux ! il était beau à se damner !...

Les mains de Milo remontèrent le long des cuisses de l'ex-Dragon. La perspective enflamma le Scorpion de manière spectaculaire.

\- "Il n'y avait absolument rien de prémédité dans mon geste, je t'assure." amena-t-il sous forme d'excuse.

Kanon leva un sourcil. Quand bien même !...

Dans un geste leste, il attrapa les mains du Scorpion, passant ses doigts entre les siens pour le plaquer dos au matelas et le dominer un court instant, regard fouillant les prunelles de Milo.

\- "Je sais. Il fallait. Tu as fait. Ca ne répond pas à la question toute personnelle que je t'ai posée... avec ou sans plaisir, Milo ?"

Scorpion grimaça. Il se demandait quel joker il allait pouvoir sortir de sa manche à présent... une pirouette ? une entourloupe ?...

\- "Je n'en sais rien, Kanon. Ca a été tellement... fugace."

Tiens, tiens ! on tenait enfin la carte de la vérité !...

Milo monta une jambe contre la gauche de Kanon.

\- "Il fallait..."

Un désir évident venait de se figer dans chaque trait du Scorpion. Une poésie pour les yeux de Kanon...

\- "Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du matin..." le taquina Kanon, assez fier de son effet.

Une pointe douloureuse lui rappela à qui il s'adressait.

\- "Maintenant que tu as pris un malin plaisir à me réveiller..."


End file.
